stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sasoriza
Remember, always start new discussions at the bottom! Thanks a ton What you're doing is incredible and if it weren't for the fact that Sneg already is it, I'd recommend you get user of the month. Hell, you should get user of the year, just for how much work you've been doing in just these past few days. I could never hope to accomplish as much as you've done. Great job. Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 16:59, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks a ton for saying so! :-) --SasorizaA•T 17:01, 2 December 2006 (UTC) I'm Back I am starting out clean again! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Captain Zman (talk • ) . :Not off to too good a start, if you can't remember to stamp your comments. --SasorizaA•T 18:39, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Forums Yeah, I saw your reply to the "policies" discussion. There's nothing really more for me to say at this point, my thoughts are out there. Other people need to get involved in the discussion. --TimPendragon 19:06, 4 December 2006 (UTC) A hunch... I have a pretty strong feeling that User:NCC-1701 is Captain Zman. Look at the similarity in contributions, style and user pages. What about the IP addresses? --TimPendragon 00:27, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :I'd check, but I'm not entirely sure how to check IPs. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 00:36, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm looking into it. 00:37, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::I may very well be wrong, but the timing and similarites are rather convenient...--TimPendragon ::::Even if it is, he hasn't really done anything wrong that I can see. 00:46, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Sock puppetry is bad, m'kay? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 00:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I realized I misspoke right after I saved this. (Total foot in mouth moment.) I meant to say, I can't see that NCC-1701 has done anything wrong (to warrant such a suspicion). But sock puppetry is wrong. Like I said, I'm looking into it. As far as I know, IP addresses of registered users still can't be tracked, but a developer with shell access might be able to help. 01:07, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Who's Captain Zman? --NCC-1701 02:32, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Re: racial question I'm sorry okay it will not happen again, i was jst asking a Q I'm sorry, I'm new here and stuff so am I going to be get band for asking or somthing? --NCC-1701 02:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Not as long as you let it drop. We welcome any useful contributions you might make, as long as within the context of this wiki (and assuming they're reasonable--avoid Homesun-type stuff). Useful is the key word. Ethnic comments about users have no use. 02:38, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay just one last thing: I was not trying to be raciest or anything. anyways I will not do it again. --NCC-1701 02:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *And can someone tell me who is Captain Zman? --NCC-1701 02:47, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :User:Captain Zman. 02:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *So people think thats me or somthing, I don't get it, thats not me! --NCC-1701 02:54, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *Can someone answer me! --NCC-1701 03:01, 11 December 2006 (UTC) I'm sorry--did you ask a question? BTW, use colons to indent your talk page comments, like this... :(comment) ::(next comment) :::(and so on) 03:07, 11 December 2006 (UTC)